Rumors
by Donna Lynn
Summary: John irritated…Teyla angry…not a good equation.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rumors  
_Author:** Donna Lynn  
**Status:** Complete  
**Word Count:** 1,697  
**Category:** Angst  
**Spoilers/Rumors:** Specifically "Sateda" but general otherwise  
**Season:** 3  
**Rating:** R  
**Content Warning:** Language, some violence and talk of sexual tension faintly.  
**Summary:** John irritated…Teyla angry…not a good equation.   
**Author's Note:** Most of the stories we see about John and Teyla are nice settings and romantic and nothing hardly ever goes wrong. Well, this is another take on how they could argue. Call me crazy it just popped into my head one day.  
**Pairing:** John/Teyla  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of **Stargate: Atlantis **do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

* * *

Teyla could feel his eyes on her. For the last hour or so he watched from the shadows, not moving, not speaking. He was content as he was. All that could be heard were the sharp whistle sounds of her weapons movements and the shuffle of her feet on the floor. It was towards evening and the sun was starting to set and the room held an orange glow. She executed a few more moves then stood strait and turned to face her audience. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked with a little bit of an attitude.

Leaned against the wall was Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard in the shadows dressed in casual clothes. White T-shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans and no socks or shoes. He liked walking around barefooted at night, felt more homely to him. "Depends," he shrugged taking note of her stiff posture, and he had a feeling it wasn't from her workout.

"On what?" she walked to her bag and grabbed a towel. "What kind of a mood you are in?"

He narrowed his eyes in confusion and pushed away from the wall and approached her. "What's got your panties in a wad?" he asked plainly putting his hands on his hips.

"Nothing," she spat, not hiding her hostile behavior.

"You're pissed about something," he noted watching her pack her things.

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with Colonel," she stated as professionally as possible.

"Well since I've got a sneaky suspicion you're pissed with me I think I've got a right to know," he argued.

She snorted. "Because it is convenient for you?" she accused zipping her bag. She made to leave but he stepped in front of her. "Out of my way Colonel," she threatened lowly looking him dead in the eye.

"Hold on a damn minute," he held up his hands as if to keep her from moving without touching her.

"Move," she demanded more loudly.

"No!" he yelled back stepping closer.

"I do not wish to speak with you right now," she told him clearly trying to keep her temper from flaring any further.

"Too damn bad! If I've done something to piss you off then tell me!" he was getting frustrated now.

"Do not concern yourself," she gritted out.

He growled in frustration, "You can be so goddamn infuriating!"

She sighed in frustration and moved past him for the doors. She was almost to them when they suddenly closed locking her in. Without looking at him she walked to the control panel and tried to key her way out, nothing. She knew he was using his mental capabilities to lock her in. It was an advantage she loved and hated about him. It was times like these she hated it. Locked in a room with Colonel Sheppard was not a good thing at the moment. She slowly turned and dropped her bag. "Open the doors," she ordered calmly.

"No," he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

She clenched her jaw and turned back to the control pad and started to work on it again. She heard his naked feet on the floor as he walked up behind her.

"You're not gonna get it to work until you tell me what's crawled up your ass," he voiced plainly.

She quickly turned and without warning slapped him across the face as hard as she could, hip and all in the swing, making him jerk back slightly. The sound of the slap echoed in the closed room and Teyla gaped at her own action. She watched as he lifted his head, his tongue massaging the small cut she caused from his lip scraping his teeth.

"Well now I know you're pissed with me. What the hell did I do this time?" he asked like she never hit him. "Feel better now?" he asked touching his lip to see a little blood but it was almost stopped already.

"Why did you do it?" she was trying to dampen her anger but she was having little success.

"Do what?" he spat still touching the cut on his lip.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you truly think you did no wrong?" She wasn't sure if he was playing dumb or if he really didn't know what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about Teyla," he tried to explain. "All I know is you've been avoiding me for three days now and I came down here to find out what's got you so pissed."

"How could you say such things?" her expression was one of hurt.

At her expression his anger quickly dissipated. "What things?" he asked.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away and put her hands on her hips. "Please just tell me the truth," she almost begged.

He felt clueless and he hated that. It ripped at his heart to see her upset and almost to the point of tears. "What have you been hearing Teyla I swear I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I have heard you claim to have taken me into your bed," she revealed.

He stared at her, "Who said that?"

"It does not matter."

"The hell it does!"

"Is it true?"

He ignored her rant, "Was it Bates?" He was no longer in charge of security in Atlantis but he still liked to ruffle feathers once in a while. Lorne was in charge of security now and things ran more smoothly.

"Just tell me the truth!" she begged a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Of course it's not!" he yelled in return.

They stood in delicate silence for a long moment.

"I am sorry," she apologized quietly. "I have handled this all wrong." She couldn't believe her behavior. She had been in Atlantis long enough to know that the rumor mill was always full of non factual information. That was why it was called the rumor mill. But that hardly made her feel better. To have believed that John actually said he slept with her…she overreacted.

He clenched his jaw and sighed. "You should have come to me," he said softly and shifted on his feet. "How did you hear?" He wondered if it was the usual scuttle or if someone actually approached her about it.

She closed her eyes briefly from embarrassment. "I, please can we not discuss it any further? I sincerely apologize for my recent behavior I should not have reacted as I did…" she trailed off from her rant.

"…Teyla," he approached her and tilted his head down at her. "You should have come to me about this." he said quietly.

She avoided eye contact and licked her lips. "I…did not want to believe it but…"

"But what?" he repeated. Someone must have said something to her directly. She purposely avoided gossip, the rumor mill, anything of sort. He really wanted to know who so he could walk up to them, slam them against the wall and threaten them with one hell of an ass kicking if they ever so much as looked her way again. There was no telling who it could've been. New people were coming in and out of the gate and by ship every week. The new recruits knew the rules but that didn't stop small talk in the locker rooms or at lunch or just in their private time.

She instantly stiffened, "I do not see the point in discussing it any further…"

"…come on Teyla if it's bothered you this bad…"

"…why do you wish to know so badly?" she asked.

"So I can shove my foot up his ass!" he returned loudly.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh, "And what will that accomplish John?"

"The men know better!" he stated. "What you, Elizabeth and all the other female members of this expedition don't realize is when these men get here it hasn't sunk in yet. They don't fully realize when they get here it could be a long time before they get any female companionship. That kind of thing starts to wear down on a guy and his mouth starts runnin' and before he knows it he's propositioned the wrong woman." He turned away running his hand through his hair in frustration.

She stared into his backside as his words sank in. He not only spoke for his men but for himself as well. Had his stay in Atlantis been that uncomfortable? Was he able to keep to himself that long? Was this why there was unmistakable tension between them? The questions tumbled through her mind as the silence grew between them. "What am I too you?" she asked quietly. His back stiffened and his head hung but he did not turn to her. "John…please…" she whispered.

There was a long pause before he spoke. "…you know what you are to me," he sounded so guarded, so afraid, like if he spoke his world would shatter.

She nodded even though he could not see her. "I know you would lay down your life for me," she remembered their conversation on Daedalus when they went to rescue Ronon from the Wraith on Sateda. "But you would do that for anyone you are close with."

"I can't say what you want me to say Teyla," he mumbled regrettably. Even though he knew she knew…he couldn't say it. To say it would mean more and that was something he couldn't give her right now.

Her eyes watered and her lips trembled, she understood, but it still hurt nonetheless. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "It was Major Lorne that approached me, but only after hearing scuttle in the locker room." She paused for a moment as she picked up her bag. "If you wish to no whom you will have to speak with the Major." With that she turned and started for the door. It opened, as she knew it would, and she walked out leaving a defeated John behind.

A single tear fell down John's cheek as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Teyla…" he whispered to the empty room.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I might right a sequel but I'm not sure yet. I've been out of the writing circle for quit a while now. This is the first thing I've posted in like 9 months! I can't explain myself other than I've need a hiatus myself. Let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up and going but I really don't have much time to write anymore. I still love too and try to work on all my works as much as possible. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Remember when you were a kid and your butt used to heat up just before you got a whooping? Lorne could feel every muscle in his body tense from the livid look on John Sheppard's face. _Shit…_He was hoping to have a few more days before he faced Sheppard. Lorne liked Sheppard, respected him and most importantly believed in him. He would follow the man into Hell if he had too. Sheppard was loyal and protective of everyone he knew but when it came to a certain Athosian female…his persona was beyond reproach.

"Sir…"

"…we need to talk in private, now," Sheppard didn't wait for a reply just continued on past him, Lorne obediently followed. They found themselves in a fairly secluded area on a balcony that over looked the city itself. Sheppard leaned against the railing no doubt to gather his wits. Lorne stood at ease with his hands behind his back and waited for the third degree that was sure to come any moment. He thought back to earlier in the week…

"_Have you guys seen the new group of female bodies?"_

_Lorne smirked and shook his head but did not say anything as he listened to the men go back and forth. The locker room was sort of their sanctuary. They could talk about anything they wanted too in there. As long as they didn't get down right mean or disrespectful anything was fair game. But once they stepped into the halls they'd have their balls cut off by either himself or Colonel Sheppard if they so much as stared at a female too long. _

"_Hell I'm still busy checking out the old ones," one of the men laughed. _

"_Yeah no kidding, have you taken a good look at that woman on Sheppard's teams? What's her name…" the guy trailed off trying to remember Teyla's name. _

_Lorne stiffened but still said nothing, but listened intently. _

"_She's off limits man don't even bother." _

"_What do you mean?" _

_Snickers and snorts were heard in stereo around the room. "Sheppard catches you lookin' at her…" he trailed off _

"_What is he fuckin' her or something?" _

"_That's the impression he gives man but I don't know they seemed pretty cozy the other…"_

_Lorne slammed his locker shut making everyone jump. This conversation needed to be stopped and stopped right now before it got out of hand. In the midst of their invigorating conversation they had forgotten he was in the room. Utter silence filled the room as the men waited for the inevitable speech. Lorne looked at all the men around the room. Some were not new and knew the rules, others were new to the system of how Atlantis worked. "I'm only gonna say this once…" he trailed off as he slid his shirt on. "…you treat the women hear with respect and that includes the natives." In other words 'keep your hands, eyes, and everything else away from any woman that doesn't want your attention…especially Teyla Emmagan or John Sheppard will have your head'. _

"_I was just making an observation sir," the man that inquired about Teyla and Sheppard explained. _

_Lorne clenched his jaw, "No, you were making an assumption. We may be in a completely different galaxy but we still have rumor mills and scuttle around here and the last thing you need is for Colonel Sheppard to catch wind of you spreading rumors he's fucking his second in command!" he grabbed his bag then addressed his audience silently for a moment. "You can talk about all the women you like gentlemen…but I advice you don't use names to cover your own asses cause believe me you don't want myself or Sheppard getting a hold of you." With that he left the men to sulk in their own realizations. _

_It wasn't until later that he ran into Teyla. He was in the middle of eating lunch when she approached him with a welcoming smile. _

"_Mind if I join you Major?" she asked politely. _

_He looked up surprised and couldn't help but look around for Sheppard, Ronon or even McKay. "Uh, sure, have a seat," he motioned for her to sit down and began to pick at his food again. The incident in the locker room earlier still plagued his mind and the fact that the very reason for that incident just sat right in front of him didn't help either. He knew Teyla was very intuitive and she would sense something was brothering him. _

"_Are you alright Major?" bless her heart she sounded so concerned. Most of the time he would consider her a Godsend but not at the moment. If anything he wanted to crawl off into a whole and forget the whole thing. _

"_Major?" _

_He looked up quickly and shook his head with a tired laugh, "Uh, I'm just tired I'm okay really…it's nothing."_

_She nodded lightly and looked down at her salad and poked around the vegetables. "Colonel Sheppard mentioned that your team had some down time coming," she started. "…I was wondering if you were interested in joining the Colonel and I for a sparring session later in the week?"_

_He took a large bite out of his sandwich and nodded an affirmative. He didn't trust himself to speak. If he spoke he would spill about the locker room to her and he didn't want to do that in the least. There would be no doubt it would get back to Sheppard and that's the last thing he wanted to deal with was a severely pissed off John Sheppard on his hands. He finished chewing and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Sure, that'd be great." He tried to sound some what enthusiastic but it came across more bland. _

_She tilted her head and observed him for a moment. "Are you sure you are alright Major?" she inquired gently. _

_He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was about to tell her even though her name would be excluded. "I'm fine really there was just this…situation in the locker room earlier is all. It's been taken care of," he half explained. _

"_Oh," she replied. _

"_Some of the new guys were making insinuations about y…" he stopped when he realized what he was about say. "…like I said I took care of it." He heard Teyla chuckle lightly and looked up. _

"_It is alright Major, I hear comments all the time," she tried to put him at ease but it didn't seem to help. _

"_Comments are fine and dandy when they're wanted but when you say your commanding officer is screwing one of his team members it tends to cause dissention in the ranks," and there, it was out in the open before he realized it, again. He slowly made eye contact with her and bit the inside of his lip. She stared at him with mild shock. "Teyla…" _

"…_please excuse me," she quickly stood and gathered her plate and walked off. _

_Lorne dropped his sandwich and ran his hand through his hair. _

_Shit……_

And there he stood. How was he going to explain himself? Could he explain himself? No, there was no easy way out of this one. Lorne took a deep breath and was about to explain himself when Sheppard wheeled around and decked him, hard, Lorne hit the floor.

"You son of a bitch!"

_Damn, he is pissed_

Lorne sat up and spit some blood, luckily it wasn't broken. "Guess I deserve that," he picked himself up and faced Sheppard. He felt he needed to explain himself. "I'm sorry John it just slipped out I never meant to tell her." He paused to wipe at his nose and stood himself up.

.  
"Why in the hell was it being mentioned in the first place?!" Sheppard boomed getting in Lorne's face.

Lorne sighed and tested the tenderness of his nose. "The other day in the locker room some of the men were going back and forth like they normally do. Teyla got brought up and I stopped it before anything was really said."

"Who were the men?"

Before Lorne could stop himself he shook his head no. "I took care of it John. The only reason Teyla found out was because she approached me at lunch later that same day and I was still pissed about it and it slipped out I'm sorry. The men haven't said anything else they wouldn't dare."

"I want their names," John stated eerily calm.

"Why, so you can go beat the crap out of them then get court-martialed and sent back to Earth...you think that's what Teyla wants John," Lorne knew he was walking a fine line but it was the truth.

Sheppard continued to stare Lorne down then looked away for a moment. "Alright, I'll believe that you've taken care of the problem for now but the next time something like this happens I want it reported to me immediately you got that Major."

Lorne nodded, "Yes sir."

They stood in silence for a moment then Sheppard pointed at Lorne's nose. "Is it broke?"

Lorne chuckled, "No, it's just busted real good. You pack quit a punch Colonel."

Sheppard had the audacity to look embarrassed. "Yeah well, you should get down and see Beckett then head up to Dr. Weir's office..."

"...I don't need to see Dr. Weir sir...I ran into the wall when I wasn't paying attention," with that Lorne turned and walked off to leave John to what ever vices he needed to sort out.

* * *

_Now I leave it up to you…what should happen between John and Teyla now?_


End file.
